Electrical therapy techniques have been employed in medicine to treat pain and other and other conditions. Electrical ablation techniques have been employed in medicine for the removal of diseased tissue or abnormal growths from the body. Nevertheless, there is a need for improved medical instruments to electrically ablate or destroy diseased tissue or abnormal growths from the body, such as cancer tissue. There may be a need for such electrical therapy techniques to be performed endoscopically.
Electrical therapy probes comprising electrodes may be required to electrically treat diseased tissue. The electrodes may be introduced into the patient endoscopically to the tissue treatment region by passing the electrodes through the working channel of an endoscope.